Numerous approaches have been taken to the positioning and arrangement of speakers in a room so as to enhance the quality of sound emanating from the speakers. The speakers may be of the monaural or stereo variety and each speaker is typically made up of a tweeter, midrange and bass or woofer component with each component typically housed in a common case or cabinet. It is known that the tonal quality of speakers may be varied through selective positioning and orientation of the individual components of the speaker as well as those systems which employ a plurality of speakers, such as, of the stereophonic and quadrophonic variety.
It has been proposed to suspend speaker systems from elongated tracks, such as, those of the type employing a bus bar or hidden conductors so that the speakers may be slidingly advanced to different suspended positions while maintaining the necessary electrical contact with the audio source. Similarly it has been proposed to suspend light fixtures in very much the same manner and to employ a combination of speakers and light fixtures powered off of a common track. For example, reference is made to U.S. Letters Pat. No. 4,475,226 to Greenberg as well as U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 2,179,840 to Bucky and 2,203,715 to Benecke. Although these systems and others are quite functional, generally they leave much to be desired in the way of conformability for use in different room environments and especially home entertainment systems as well as in providing a wider latitude of adjustability and orientation of the speakers for different room sizes and shapes.
Moreover, it has been proposed to provide speaker systems comprised of one or more generally spherical or globular housings and in which the speaker is so mounted as to permit adjustment of the directivity of the sound and particularly wherein a plurality of speakers are mounted within a common shell or housing. Illustrative of this approach is U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,720,787 to Ishii et al. To my knowledge, however, no one has devised a satisfactory way of positioning one or more hollow spherical housings directly onto an elongated track or electrically conductive support in such a way as to permit adjustable positioning and orientation of the speaker(s) to enhance the tonal characteristics of the system while at the same time providing a decorative object or article of furniture.